Never Stop Loving Them
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: Hah, ingin menangis rasanya. Menatap makanan yang ia masak dengan penuh semangat, merasakan kembali perjuangannya memotong sayuran, membuat bumbu dengan penuh cinta. Haruskah pada akhirnya semua ini terbuang sia-sia? Semuanya? Di hari ulang tahunnya? Birthday fic for uri Ryeowookie XD YeWook/KyuMin/YAOI. R&R please XD -Republish-


**Little present for my beloved couple~**

**Cast :**

**-Kim Yesung as namja 48 y.o**

**-Kim Ryeowook as namja 46 y.o**

**-Kim Kyuhyun as namja 26 y.o**

**-Lee Sungmin/Kim Sungmin as namja 26 y.o**

**Genre : Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Suju ciptaan Tuhan, cuma mereka sayang sama saya #dibakar**

**Warning : YAOI, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPPAS!**

**Bagi yang belum baca Never Stop Loving You sama squelnya, disaranin buat baca dulu. Tapi kalo ga mau juga gapapa. Yang penting riview XD *digatak***

**.**

**Never Stop Loving Them**

.

"Parampam~ Syalalala~" Wookie memainkan pisaunya dengan lihai. Memotong sayuran di tangannya sambil bersenandung ria. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya hanyalah sebagian kecil dari rutinitas yang ia lakukan setiap pagi. Hanya kali ini rasanya berbeda, wanita yang hampir paruh baya ini melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sukacita, terhitung mulai saat ini.

"Umma, kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati menantunya berdiri dengan pandangan sayu, masih menggunakan piyama dan mengucek matanya imut. Keyopta~ senyum simpul tertarik dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Umma tidak tega membangunkan mu, sayang," ujarnya lembut, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Lagipula, mana umma mau bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram mu terlalu kuat ketika tidur."

"Umma!"

Wookie terkikik geli. Candaannya berhasil membuat Sungmin larut dalam semburat merah yang menguar melalui kedua pipi chubbynya. Ah, menantunya ini benar-benar keyopta.

"Kenapa masak banyak sekali, umma?" Sungmin beranjak, mulai mengambil piring dan menatanya di meja makan. Heran saat mendapati banyak masakan yang sudah terhidang di meja makan. Padahal biasanya mereka hanya memakan makanan yang tergolong sederhana untuk sarapan. Apa mertuanya ini sedang sakit?

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie. Umma hanya ingin memasak banyak," terus tersenyum sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya merebus sayur. Sungmin memandang aneh. Ada apa dengan mertuanya ini? Bisa sesumrigah ini? Apa Yesung appa baru memberinya jatah tadi malam?

"Baby, sebentar lagi makanan siap, bisakah bangunkan Kyuhyun dan appa sekalian? Masakan umma tidak bisa ditinggalkan," Sungmin mengangguk patuh sebelum beranjak dari dapur. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika panggilan sayang itu terlontar untuknya. Ada rasa yang bergejolak dalam hatinya saat ini. Itu seperti rasa syukur yang teramat dalam untuk sang Pencipta. Tepat! Semua karena Tuhan yang mengirimkan keluarga kecil ini untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Tuhan yang menyayanginya hingga ia menemukan sebuah keluarga yang mau menerimanya penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan ketika hatinya hancur di terpa badai yang merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, memandangi wajah damai bak malaikat yang telah mengajaknya keluar dari pintu kegelapan. Sosok yang kalau terbangun nanti akan berubah menjadi setan mesum menyebalkan yang telah memberinya pintu penuh cahaya. Kim Kyuhyun, suaminya terkasih.

"Kyunnie, bangun sayang~" membelai lembut pipi sang kekasih, membisikkan kata-kata dengan tulus. Hanya dengan begini suaminya bisa terjaga dari tidurnya dalam sekejap. Lihat saja! Kyuhyun tengah mengerjap pelan matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar ketika dilihatnya senyum lembut istrinya menatapnya teduh.

"Morning sayang," disapanya bibir plum sang istri dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Morning kiss, hal yang wajar untuk sepasang suami istri, bukan?

"Istriku makin hari makin cantik~" memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, menyurukkan kepalanya di leher putih sang istri sambil menghirup aromanya sesekali. Selalu harum seperti biasa.  
"Jangan menggombal Kyu~ Ayo cepat bangun! Aku harus membangunkan appa setelah ini!"

"Ne ne, arraso," memilih mengalah dibanding terkena cibiran Sungmin nantinya. Beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur mereka.

"Psst, Minnie! Kemari!"

Sungmin mencari-cari suara yang terdengar menyapa. Sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui sang appa, atau lebih tepatnya mertuanya memanggil dirinya dari balik pintu kamar.

"Appa, baru saja aku akan membangunkan mu,"

"Appa sudah bangun. Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan pada mu," Sungmin mengernyit. Ada masalah apa sehingga mertuanya yang selalu bersikap konyol ini memasang tampak seserius itu?

"Ada apa appa?" mendekatkan dirinya pada Yesung, mendengar baik-baik apa yang Yesung utarakan sebelum matanya membulat sejenak sebelum menepukkan tangannya sendiri ke jidat mulus miliknya. Ditatapnya sang mertua sekali lagi penuh ragu. Haruskah ia?

.

.

"Nanti malam kau lembur lagi, sayang?" Wookie berujar lembut seraya merapikan jas di tubuh suaminya. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap istrinya yang masih sibuk merapikan kerutan di sisi-sisi jasnya. Walau samar, ia yakin mendengar nada suara berharap terlontar dari bibir sang istri. Hanya bisa tersenyum simpul memandang istrinya saat anak dan menantunya berjalan mendekat.

"Sepertinya begitu. Jangan menunggu ku nanti malam, arra? Kalau sudah mengantuk tidur duluan ne?" Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yesung kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Hei, tak sadarkah kalau namja ini sebentar lagi akan memiliki cucu? Kenapa masih sok beraegyo seperti itu?

"Tidak bisakah pulang cepat untuk hari ini saja?" mengerutkan kening dan memasang tampang memelas. Berharap hati Yesung akan luluh dan mengingat betapa pentingnya malam ini untuk di habiskan bersama keluarga. Huh, bahkan namja tampan itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pagi ini. Biasanya suaminya itu akan jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Maaf baby. Tapi akan ku usahakan pulang cepat ne," senyum kembali terpatri di pipi tirusnya saat kepalanya mengangguk. Setidaknya masih ada anak dan menantunya kan?

"Umma, hari ini aku juga akan pulang malam. Appa menyuruh ku menangani proyek di Daegu,"

"Mwo? Kyuhyun juga pulang malam?"

"Minnie juga umma. Ada beberapa peralatan yang harus Minnie beli,"

"Bahkan Minnie juga? Apa tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa pulang cepat hari ini?" ditatapinya satu-persatu dari mereka penuh harap. Nihil, yang dapat ia trima hanyalah wajah yang seperti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Apa kalian tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" hanya berupa gumaman kecil yang menyerupai suara angin. Tapi telinga tajam yang dimiliki Yesung masih mampu menangkap gelombang yang tersisa, membuat bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman simpul.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, sayang?"

"Ah, aniya. Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika malam ini menghabiskan waktu bersama," rendah suaranya memancing rasa simpati dari orang sekelilingnya. Apa daya? Bukankah ada sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan setelah ini?

"Maaf umma~" ketiganya menjawab kompak sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan di depan Wookie. Membuat namja mungil ini hanya mendesah pasrah. Tiga lawan satu? Hei, bukankah itu tidak adil?

"Arraseo arraseo, tapi kalian usahakan cepat pulang ne?"

"Akan kami usahakan umma," Wookie tersenyum sejenak. Semangatnya bangkit kembali untuk menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk keluarganya hari ini. Ah, semoga mereka tidak melupakan hari yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Tak apa jika tahun ini sedikit berbeda. Mungkin berpikiran mereka sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya nanti malam sedikit membangkitkan semangatnya.

.

.

.

**Trak trak trak**

"Aku adalah anak gembala, selalu serta gembira.. Karena aku senang bekerja tak pernah malas ataupun lelah.. Tralalalalalala tralala lalalalalala~ Yuhu~ Wookie anak gembala! Yeah!" namja beranak satu itu masih mengadukkan spatulanya ke wajan dengan semangat. Telfon dari anak-anaknya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pulang cepat membuatnya tak henti melantunkan tembang lawas(?) kesayangannya. Betapa senangnya ia, mengingat ulang tahunnya terasa lebih lengkap dengan kehadiran sang menantu tahun ini.

Senyum simpul mengembang di kedua pipi tirusnya. Potongan memori-memori masa lalu terputar ulang dalam otaknya. Sambil terus mengaduk masakan dengan penuh cinta. Teringat kembali hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Yesung, melewati hari demi hari, menjalin kasih hingga pada akhirnya Yesung melamarnya tepat pada tanggal kemerdekaan negara mereka. Terdengar aneh dan konyol? Ia juga merasa demikian. Saat ditanya mengapa melamarnya pada tanggal sekian, Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menjawab kalau semangatnya tiba-tiba saja berkoar setelah mengingat perjuangan pahlawan negara mereka mempertahankan tanah air tercinta. Sebuah pernyataan yang saat itu mampu membuat Wookie berguling di jalanan untuk meredakan tawanya. Ah, rasanya ingin kembali ke masa-masa yang begitu manis, dimana dunia serasa milik berdua.

Saat berdua dengan Yesung adalah saat-saat yang indah. Tapi ada kebahagiaan tak terkira ketika anak mereka, Kyuhyun lahir dengan selamat ke dunia. Anak yang dikasihinya lebih dari apapun. Anak yang sempat mengabaikan keberadaannya karena malu memiliki umma seorang namja. Sungguh saat itu ia merasa tidak berguna. Bukan, itu bukanlah sebuah kenangan yang ingin lupakan. Tapi kenangan itu akan ia simpan sebagai sebuah pembelajaran untuknya menyempurnakan peran sebagai umma.

Dan semua kehidupannya terasa lengkap sudah ketika Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat penolong untuk keluarganya, Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun atas kesalahannya, Sungmin yang dengan tulusnya mau memaklumi keadaannya, Sungmin yang mencintai anaknya dan Sungmin yang kini turut menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Semua terasa lengkap. Di usianya yang sudah hampir setengah abad ini, ia bisa menyaksikan keluarganya yang utuh dan hidup dalam kasih. Semuanya terasa sempurna ketika mereka saling menyayangi. Ah, rasanya ingin menangis ketika mengenang itu semua. Tuhan, trimakasih masih memberikannya hidup bahagia sampai saat ini.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Yosh, semua makanan sudah siap, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan pulang beberapa saat lagi. Ah, ia tidak sabar. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi sedikit kesal memang dengan keluarga kecilnya ini. Bayangkan saja! Bahkan teman-teman yang bukan siapa-siapa mu menyempatkan diri untuk bangun tengah malam demi menelfon mu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sementara keluarga mu? Jangankan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tepat pada waktunya, bahkan suami mu sendiri tidak membuka sedikit pun kelopak matanya ketika tawa mu meledak-ledak pada telefon yang tersambung dengan teman mu. Padahal mereka satu ranjang, bagaimana bisa suaminya bertindak begitu kejamnya? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Wookie hanya mengambil sisi positifnya dan berharap akan ada kejutan istimewa yang terjadi malam ini. Semoga...

"Aish, kemana sih si sipit dan dua bocah itu? Katanya pulang cepat," mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding yang terus berdentang. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu di ruang makan ini. Tapi tiga orang yang ditunggu tak juga menampakkan batang giginya. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? Atau pekerjaan lagi-lagi menghambat mereka? Atau malah ia sedang dikibuli saat ini. Tidak, presepsi terakhir pasti salah!

"Kalian dimana? Cepatlah pulang," bergumam sedih sambil menatapi makanan yang mulai mendingin. Sayang sekali jika makanan ini harus dibuang begitu saja. Ayolah, kedua anaknya yang bilang jika mereka bisa pulang lebih cepat malam ini.

Tak sabar, diambilnya ponsel dari saku celemeknya. Menekan beberapa nomor yang mungkin bisa dihubungi. Tapi nihil! Sudah berkali-kali ia panggil tiga orang di luar sana, berkali-kali juga ia mendapat jawaban dari operator yang sama. Apa keluarganya sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi? Huh, sabar Wookie. Ini masih jam sepuluh malam. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum kau menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu kan?

Hah, ingin menangis rasanya. Menatap makanan yang ia masak dengan penuh semangat, merasakan kembali perjuangannya memotong sayuran, membuat bumbu dengan penuh cinta. Haruskah pada akhirnya semua ini terbuang sia-sia? Tuhan, ampuni dia. Wookie tahu di luar sana masih banyak gelandangan yang tidak makan. Lalu harus bagaimana? Keluarganya mungkin masih lama baru pulang. Persetan dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Toh jika ia panjang umur akan ia lewati di tahun berikutnya. Tapi makanan ini? Sungguh! Makanan yang terlupakan ini sama seperti dirinya. Dirinya yang mengharapkan pesta ulang tahun spesial dari keluarganya, tapi nyatanya ia malah terlupakan.

Tidak! Tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimana pun makanan yang sudah dimasak ini tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia. Diambilnya sumpit di depannya, menyumpit makanan itu sedikit demi sedikit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang bergetar. Airmata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Huh, bahkan di usia setua ini pun kau masih bisa menangis hanya karena perkara ulang tahun? Tidak perduli! Yang Wookie sedihkan hanya dirinya yang terlupakan. Disendokkannya semua makanan ke mulutnya dengan kasar. Mengunyah cepat makanan tersebut seiring dengan tangisnya yang makin gusar. Jika tidak ada yang mau merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya, fine! Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hanya ditemani makanan, kesunyian dan... Isak tangis?

.

.

**Brakkk**

Wookie tersentak dari posisinya. Tanpa disadari ia telah menangis sejak tadi hingga tertidur di meja makan. Jam berapa sekarang? Ah, sudah jam sebelas? Lalu siapa yang membanting pintu begitu keras? Apa anak-anaknya sudah pulang? Atau malah suaminya?

"JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEPANJANG HARI, KEPARAT?" Wookie tersentak. Suara yang ia hapal sebagai suara milik menantunya ini membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Segera ia meloncat dan berlari menuju ruang tamu, dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berseteru hebat.

"KEPARAT KATA MU? HICK, ASAL KAU TAHU KAU ITU YANG LEBIH KEPARAT DARI SEORANG KEPARAT SEPERTI KU, HICK," rona merah pertanda mabuk memenuhi pipinya.

"OMMOO~ APA-APAAN INI?" Wookie berteriak histeris. Pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Apa yang terjadi?" Wookie mendekati Kyuhyun, memperhatikan penampilan berantakan anaknya yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan bau ini... Bau alkohol! Jangan bilang kalau anaknya ini sedang mabuk-mabukkan!

"Apa yang terjadi Minnie?" menatap cemas Sungmin yang mulai menahan tangis di pelupuk matanya.

"Dia... Dia bermain umma! Dia tidak pernah bekerja! Aku memergokinya berpesta dengan gadis-gadis di bar. Dia selingkuh umma! Hiks, KYUHYUN MEMPERMAINKAN KU!"

"DIAM KAU KELINCI BUSUK!"

"..." Wookie terdiam. Bentakan Kyuhyun barusan mengingatkannya pada masa lampau. Bisa dilihatnya punggung Sungmin bergetar ketakutan. Ada apa? Ada apa dengan anaknya ini? Tiba-tiba pulang dengan baju kusut, rambut berantakan dan oh, ada noda lipstick di baju dan beberapa kissmark di lehernya. Tentu bukan Sungmin yang membuatnya kan? Tanda itu terlihat masih baru dan segar. Ah, dia pusing. Sungguh kepalanya ingin meledak saat ini.

"Kau bahkan tega Kyu... KAU BAHKAN TEGA MENERIAKI KU SEPERTI ITU!"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

"CUKUP!" semuanya membeku. Habis sudah kesabaran Wookie saat ini. Di hari ulang tahunnya, di hari dimana seharusnya ia bersukacita, malah berakhir dengan peperangan sengit seperti ini. Bisa gila mendadak ia. Tuhan, bahkan tadi pagi rumah ini terasa begitu damai, tapi sekarang? Ah, apa sudah saatnya Tuhan memberikan keluarganya sebuah cobaan lagi? Ck, bahkan ulang tahunnya akan berakhir setengah jam lagi.

Dengan kepala berdenyut, diambilnya kembali ponsel touchscreen miliknya. Mungkin menelfon Yesung untuk segera pulang bisa membantunya mengatasi masalah ini.

"Hyung, bisa pulang sekarang?" kebiasaannya memanggil hyung dalam keadaan serius tak pernah hilang.

'Maaf chagi, masih ada berkas yang harus ku kerjakan,'

"Ini penting hyung! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—"

'Kita sambung di rumah saja ya sayang. Aku sibuk,'

**Tut tut tut**

Apa-apaan ini?

"Arrghhhhhhhh!"

**Brakkk**

Hancur sudah benda itu terlempar. Otak Wookie sudah penat saat ini. Kenapa seperti ini jadinya Tuhan? Lihat namja mungil itu! Airmatanya entah sejak kapan mulai bercucuran. Menyesali sesuatu yang ia juga tida tahu apa namanya.

"Kenapa begini? Hiks... Apa kalian puas membuat umma menderita seperti ni?"

"Umma," dengungan kecil yang dapat Sungmin lakukan saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Apa kau punya masalah? Kenapa bertindak seperti ini?"

"Apa ini urusanmu, hai orang tua?"

**Jleb**

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Aku? Aku kenapa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tertawa remeh, membangkitkan emosi yang semakin menjadi dari tubuh sang umma. Mengepal kedua tangannya erat sebelum emosi yang bagai bom waktu itu meledak bercampur amarah.

"SUDAH CUKUP KALIAN MELUPAKAN ULANG TAHUNKU! APA KAU MAU MEMBUAT ONAR LAGI SETELAH INI? TOLONG.. hiks, tolong jangan permainkan umma seperti ini, hiks.. tolong jangan bertengkar Kyu. Umma tidak mau keluarga ini terpecah lagi. Kumohon.." lelehan airmatanya menjadi. Membuat Sungmin yang mematung di depan sana ikut terisak sedih. Haruskan sampai seperti ini?

"Ceh, jadi hari ini berulang tahun ya? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku memiliki umma."

Nyuuut

"Kau bilang apa Kyu? Kenapa.. Kenapa kau.. Kyu—"

**Cklek**

Semua cahaya tiba-tiba lenyap. Gelap, semua sudah lengkap bagi Wookie saat ini. Kata-kata yang tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanya mampu ia gantungkan pada udara hampa tanpa ada yang bisa mendengar. Tidak, tidak lagi ia pikirkan rumahnya yang sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Hanya terdengar isak tangis dari dirinya dan Sungmin, serta tatapan kosongnya pada ubin lantai di bawah sana. Haruskan seperti ini ulang tahunnya tahun ini?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan Tuhan? Memejamkan mata, menikmati sesak merasuk dada ketika menarik nafasnya dalam. Memori pahit masa silam kembali memutar di otaknya.

**Tap tap tap**

Ketukan kaki berirama itu membawa melodi tersendiri untuknya. Sebuah nada yang mengalun merdu merembes masuk melalui celah teilnganya. Merdu, sungguh merdu. Seperti suara merdu milik suaminya. Bisakah? Bisakah ia berharap itu suaminya?

Membuka mata dalam bayangan kabur yang ditimbulkan genangan airmata. Sosok yang membawa cahaya di tangannya itu masih terlihat kabur, sebelum kaki itu melangkah lebih dekat dan tepat berada di depannya.

"Saengil chukkhae... Hamnida~"

Apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja semua hening. Tiba-tiba saja suaminya datang membawa kue dan mengecup keningnya sayang. Tiba-tiba juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bersikap wajar dan melempar senyum lembut ke arahnya. Apa ia sedang dipermainkan?

Oh, Tuhan! Semua sudah tampak jelas. Kini semua tampak nyata ketika airmata itu lolos dari kedua sudut mata mungilnya. Tuhan, mungkinkah ini?

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Mian untuk yang barusan," meletakkan bolu di tangan Sungmin sebelum meraih pundak yang bergetar hebat itu dalam pelukan hangat. Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Kasihan wanita itu. dia hampir saja mati di tempat karena permainan kecil yang mereka timbulkan.

"Hiks, jahat!" Yesung mengelus pundak sempit itu penuh sayang, menyalurkan perasaan yang tak kan pernah pudar dari lubuk hatinya.

"Jahat! Kalian jahat! Hiks, NAPPEUN! Huaaa..." pada akhirnya tangisnya meledak di tengah malam yang gelap ini. Tangis kesal, marah, bahagia dan haru semuanya bergabung menjadi satu. Disini, saat ini, tepat sebelum pukul 12, keluarga kecilnya kembali. Mendekapnya hangat sambil melantunkan doa dalam tiap usapan kasih sayang yang mereka ciptakan. Indah, dan semakin indah ketika drama kecil yang membuat Wookie ketakutan setengah mati itu berakhir.

"Umma, maafkan kami~" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlari, menghambur ke pelukan Wookie yang masih berada dalam tahanan Yesung.

"Kalian jahat! Kalian biarkan umma menunggu, memasak dan memakan masakan umma sendiri, dan yang terpenting ucapan selamat kalian telat! Kalian... Kalian membuat ku hampir mati jantungan!" masih berkeras, bersikukuh untuk tetap bertahan dalam kekesalannya. Hei, paling tidak Wookie harus mampu membuat mereka merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan kami, sayang. Apa kau melihat jam? Kami mengucapkan selamat tepat sebelum pergantian hari. Kau tahu kenapa kami melakukan hal ini? Kenapa kami menjadi pengucap terakhir?"

"Karena kami ingin selalu berada di sisi umma sampai akhir. Bukan hanya saat ini, bukan hanya di awal kehidupan ini! Besok, lusa, sampai kapan pun kami akan selalu bersama umma."

**Tes**

Perkataan Sungmin mampu memanggil kembali setetes air matanya keluar. Ah, hilang semua rasa kesalnya saat ini. Tenang, kata-kata Sungmin mampu membuatnya tenang dan merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia.

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku berani menyelingkuhi menantu umma yang kelewat imut ini!" Kyuhyun beranjak mencubiti pipi Sungmin penuh gemas sambil mengecupnya sesekali. Memancing gerak protes Sungmin yang merona dalam genggamannya.

Wookie tersenyum sejenak. Simpel, tulus, lembut dan indah. Di umurnya yang genap 46 tahun ini ia begitu mesyukuri rahmat Tuhan. Begitu mengagumi kebesaran Tuhan yang memberikannya keluarga yang begitu sempurna.

"Gomawo," dalam dekapan hangat suaminya ia kembali menitihkan airmata haru.

"Umma, ini kado dari Minnie dan Kyuhyun~" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan berisikan tas belanja berukuran sedang. Menatap mertuanya penuh binar ketika tangan mungil itu meraih sebuah kejutan yang tak sabar ia berikan.

Dengan hati-hati Wookie membuka tas belanja tersebut. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ia tidak tahu apa itu. Benda yang terasa lembut seperti kain, ukuran yang kecil dan hangat. Ini seperti... Baju bayi?

Oh my God! Wookie membekap mulutnya tak percaya, menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Yesung yang sedang tersenyum secara bergantian.

"Minnie kau.." masih memekik tak percaya, sebutir air kembali menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Iya umma! Sudah satu bulan." Mengelus perutnya penuh sayang, Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

Tuhan, lengkap sudah. Trimakasih, trimakasih untuk kado terindah ini. Tuhan pasti bisa mendengar jeritan penuh syukur itu dari hari Wookie. Sudah lama ia menantikan saat-saat ini. saat-saat dimana ia akan menimang cucu, membacakan dongeng untuknya, menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Kembali, keempat namja itu menghambur dalam satu pelukan. Pelukan penuh kasih dan kebahagiaan.

"Appa, appa belum memberikan kado untuk umma!"

"Siapa bilang? Sudah appa kemasi semua barang-barang kami."

"Eh?" alis Wookie menyatu, memandangi suaminya penuh tanya.

"Bulan madu kedua sayang. Kau senang?" Yesung tersenyum menggoda Wookie sambil menaik turunkan alisnya perlahan. Membuat kedua anak di sana menatapnya penuh risih. Dasar tua keladi!

"Appa!" Kyuhyun memekik, menyadari sesuatu dari otak mesumnya yang baru saja bekerja. Memancing semua orang menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman! Aku tidak mau punya adik yang sebaya dengan anakku nantinya!"

Semua hening. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum tiga orang bodoh itu mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun. Grr... Bisa kalian lihat kepulan asap di atas kepala Yesung dan Wookie? Haha.. Bisa kupastikan kalau menu sarapan besok adalah Kyuhyun panggang sambal kecap dengan taburan paprika dan lada hitam di atasnya. Hm... yummy~ Mati kau Kim Kyuhyun!

"MATI KAU ANAK MESUM!"

**TOMAT XD**

Pesan moral : Jangan pernah mau nginjek tai! #abaikan!

.

.

Anyeonggggg~ Aku kangen kalian~ *readers : gue gak!*

Musti telat, saya tetap publish ini fic buat umma tercinta, Kim Ryeowook *plak* Mian banget kalo jelek ato gimana. Ini fic kilat tapi author buatnya sepenuh hati dan cinta *halah*

Makasih buat yang uda mau bersedia baca ^^ author cinta kalian XD Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak biar author makin cinta sama kalian *nerbangin balon lope lope*

Buat silent reader juga lope yu pul juga dah. Siapapun pokonya yang uda baca makasi banyak.

Buat yang uda ngeriview Oh my Ghost kemarin makasi ya. Saya usahain apdet secepatnya :D

Ok, don't forget to RIVIEW yeorobun~ XD


End file.
